1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dialing apparatus having a function to inform an input dial number to the operator.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional communication apparatus terminal apparatus such as a telephone or the like, in case of inputting a telephone number by a ten-key a person who has a normal eyesight ordinarily confirms the ten-key by his own eyes or confirms the input number displayed in a liquid crystal display section by the eyes, thereby preventing an erroneous input of the telephone number.
However, since a visually handicapped person cannot confirm the ten-key by the eyes, it is necessary to confirm a numerical input key by a method of appealing to a sense other than the eyesight. Hitherto, as a ten-key which considers the use of the visually handicapped person, there has been known a method whereby a concave/convex portion is formed in a key top portion of a key of "5" or the like, the key with the concave/convex portion serving as a reference position is searched by a tactile sensation, the key locating at the reference position is used as a reference, and a key of another number is searched. There is also a method whereby numbers are carved and sealed by braille types in the lower portions of the ten-key or the positions near them or the like.
However, according to the method of forming a concave/convex portion on the key top portion, the relative positional relation with the position of the ten-key formed with the concave/convex portion is imaged in the brain and the position at which the key of a desired number exists is presumed on the basis of such an image, so that it takes a certain time until the visually handicapped person doesn't erroneously input the telephone number. On the other hand, even if the telephone number was erroneously input, he is not aware of such an erroneous inputting operation, so that there is a problem such that he frequently makes a mistake in telephone calling.
On the other hand, according to the method of carving and sealing the numbers by braille types in the lower portions of the ten-key or at the positions near them or the like, when the braille type is read by the finger, there is a high possibility such that the finger is unexpectedly come into contact with the key top of a key of a number other than a desired number. In this case, even when the finger touches the key top of the key of the number other than the desired number, the visually handicapped person isn't aware of a fact that the number other than the desired number has been inputted, so that he continues the inputting operation in such a state, so that there is a problem such that the telephone number is eventually erroneously input and he makes a wrong telephone call.